1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to barbeque grills, and more particularly to a barbeque grill intended for permanent installation in a selected location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preliminary patentability and novelty search has revealed the existence of the following United States patents:
______________________________________ 2,728,334 3,491,744 3,561,420 4,635,613 4,759,276 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,334 relates to an outdoor barbeque grill built up from superposed courses of blocks or bricks to form a fire box. An apron having a central aperture is formed to surround the top course of blocks or bricks. A grill member to support food to be grilled is placed over the upper end of the firebox thus formed. Transverse rods extending between opposite ends of the grill structure below the top course of blocks or bricks support a second grill on which may be supported the fuel for the barbeque grill. An opening is provided at the bottom of the firebox to supply air to the combustion chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,744 is a more complex structure than the one previously described, and provides an apron on which food may be served. This grill provides a main firebox that doubles as an ash receptacle and as a support for the food grill and surrounding apron. Wheels on the bottom of the firebox provide for mobility of the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,420 has a firebox built up from blocks or bricks as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,334, and includes a masonry apron about the grill.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,613 is built as a cart or portable outdoor barbeque grill including a combustion chamber covered by a grill, and provided with a surrounding apron on which utensils and food may be supported.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,276 relates to a collapsible barbeque structure that is assembled from a free-standing table. The cooking elements, including the firebox, are recessed into the table top and a container of LP gas is positioned under the table to fire the barbeque grill.
As will be seen from a cursory review of the prior art, it is surprising that nobody appears to have conceived of and fabricated a barbeque grill structure that is intended for permanent installation in a selected location, yet which is modular in its conformation so that it may readily be sold in a knocked-down or disassembled condition for assembly by the ultimate consumer. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of this invention to provide such a barbeque grill structure.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a modular barbeque grill structure that is readily assembled for use by the ultimate consumer.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a fixed-in-place barbeque grill that may readily be assembled for use, and disassembled for storage or cleaning.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.